The present invention relates generally to means of attaching components comprising various medical devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an appliance used to removably connect the water-tight cap of an endoscope to the proximal body of the endoscope.
Modern endoscopes and bronchoscopes are generally comprised of a proximal body portion and a tubing portion, which is connected to the proximal body portion. The tubing portion comes into contact with the patient while the endoscope or bronchoscope is being used for patient treatment, but the proximal body portion does not generally come into contact with the patient during such treatment. Various electrical and optical leads are connected to the proximal body portion. Among them is a cable related to the video/optical imaging of the endoscope. At the point of connection of this cable with the proximal body portion of the endoscope or bronchoscope, there a connector that typically has a series of electrical contact pins, among other items. When the endoscope or bronchoscope undergoes its periodic cleaning and leak testing, which involves submerging the proximal body portion in various fluids, the video/optical cable is removed from the connector on the proximal body portion of the endoscope and a water-tight cap is used to cover the connector. The water-tight cap is then removed from the proximal body portion prior to operation of the endoscope or bronchoscope for patient treatment.
When the water-tight cap is removed from the endoscope or bronchoscope, the cap is often set aside until it is needed again. When this occurs, the cap may be misplaced or lost. In addition, the water-tight cap is sometimes dropped after it has been removed from the body of the endoscope or bronchoscope. The resulting fall can produce cracks or other damage that render the cap unusable. In either case, it becomes necessary to replace the water-tight cap. Because the cost of replacing a water-tight cap is relatively high (in excess of U.S. $250 as of the date of filing of this patent application), there is a need for a means to prevent this loss of and damage to the water-tight cap while it is removed. Any such means must, however, meet other requirements to be appropriate for this purpose. For example, the means must not interfere with the operation of the endoscope or bronchoscope. In addition, the means must operate in a manner that does not cause undue accumulation of bacteria and other harmful foreign material. Further, the means must be resilient enough to withstand the rigorous demands that accompany modern use of endoscopes and bronchoscopes.